


The Rapid Beating of His Heart

by Rubitan



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Non-Consensual, Not Beta Read, Old Writing, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rubi fails at writing smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 22:12:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubitan/pseuds/Rubitan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PWP. Prompt by stillthere4me: "Dick wakes up tied to his bed and Damian crouching over him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rapid Beating of His Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stillthere4me](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=stillthere4me).



> This was written around two years ago. Lame title I know. Haha. Also, I never specify what age Damian is so he could be canon age or older.

"Mmngh…" Dick groaned out as he slowly came into wakefulness. He frowned, as he sensed that something was out of the ordinary. He didn’t remember going to sleep. At the movement and sound of the bedsheets ruffling, his eyes snapped opened. His eyes locked onto the figure kneeling above him, legs and arms planted around his own body.  
  
"What the? Damian?" Dick eyed the form that was leaning above him, staring face to face with him. What on earth was Damian doing? That’s when he noticed he couldn’t move his arms or legs and that he was bare of any clothes. His eyes widened and darted towards the headboard. It was as he thought, his wrists were shackled to the bed frame. He didn’t need to look at his ankles to know that they were restrained in the same fashion. He attempted to wiggle his arms, but the shackles wouldn’t budge. Shit, he was stuck.  
  
Dick snapped his gaze back at Damian, a frown in place as he looked at the younger man. “Damian! What are you doing? Remove these!”  
  
Damian ignored Dick’s demands and just continued to gaze down at the man with calculating eyes. He stayed silent as his eyes bore into Dick’s. It was as if Damian was trying to figure out something by just merely looking at him.  
  
Then all the sudden Damian shifted back and the next thing Dick knew, a warm hand was trailing down his chest, tracing old and new scars. Dick couldn’t help but shiver a bit from the feeling. He swallowed as Damian’s deft fingers brushed gently against his left nipple then settled flat against his chest. Right above his heart. His confusion over Damian’s actions outweighed the awkwardness from being completely naked. Dick turned his attention to Damian’s face.  
  
Damian felt the heartbeat underneath his palm. He wasn’t surprised to find that Dick’s heart was beating slightly faster than normal. He smirked and finally glanced back at Dick’s face. Oh how he was going to enjoy this.  
  
Dick stiffened as he saw the smirk on Damian’s face and narrowed his eyes at him. He didn’t know what Damian was up to, but he knew that, judging by that predatory smirk, it wasn’t something good. What the hell was going on in Damian’s head. And here he thought they had finally gotten along. As of late Damian wasn’t putting up much of a fuss, in fact, their teamwork was better then ever. Apparently he didn’t know Damian as well as he thought he did.  
  
Damian could tell that his mentor was confused by his actions. That was alright. He would make his intentions clear soon enough.  
  
Giving Dick another smirk, Damian bent down next to Dick’s ear and said in a confident tone that commanded no objections, “You belong to me, Grayson.”  
  
Before Dick could even mutter out a response, a pair of lips firmly latched themselves onto his. His eyes widened as he was pushed down as Damian lied his body flush against his own. He attempted to turn away, but then as if anticipating the move, Damian shot a hand out and gripped Dick’s chin, preventing him from moving away.  
  
"Nngh!" Dick cried out as Damian bit down harshly on his bottom lip. Damian took advantage of Dick’s distraction to plunge his tongue into the other’s mouth. Extracting a low moan from the restrained man.  
  
While Damian continued to ravish Dick’s mouth, he moved his other hand down to play with Dick’s nipple. Touching, rubbing, and pinching at the sensitive flesh. He could feel Dick’s heart pounding furiously against his chest, fast enough to match his own beating heart. The thought of his mentor getting hard because of his actions excited him to no ends and he pulled away from Dick’s mouth while licking his lips.  
  
Damian stared at the flushed man below him; how Dick’s eyes were dilated so much they appeared dark and how the other was panting for breath from just one kiss. The sight caused arousal to course within him and he could feel himself getting hard, pushing uncomfortably against the front of his pants. And as much as he wanted to pull himself out of the confines of his pants and stroke himself until he spilled his essence onto his mentor’s naked body, he had another plan in mind.  
  
Dick on the other hand was more confused than before. Never would he have thought that Damian wanted more than a brotherly relationship. Not once did Dick ever got a hint from Damian that he liked him more than just a mentor or brother. Yet despite his confusion, he couldn’t deny that he was completely turned on. It didn’t help that it had been quite a while since he had last sex.  
  
Still, this was Damian! His younger brother. This was so wrong in so many ways.  
  
As if sensing what Dick was thinking about, Damian let out a growl. “Didn’t you hear me Grayson? You are mine.” He leaned in closer, his thumb rubbed at Dick’s swollen bottom lip. “And therefore… I can do as I wish.” He kissed Dick once again, but this time it only lasted for a few seconds.  
  
Sure that he got his point across, Damian moved back until he was settled in between Dick’s legs and was faced with Dick’s hard and dripping cock. He licked his lips once before he wrapped one of his hands around Dick’s cock and gave it a stroke, watching as the foreskin moved across the head of his cock.  
  
Dick shuddered. From the way he was bound he couldn’t see what Damian was doing, but he could definitely feel it. He let out a moan as he felt Damian stroke him again.  
  
Damian watched a bead of precum run down the side of Dick’s cock and he paused in his stroking. He bent down and lapped up the bitter liquid and he could feel Dick quiver underneath him. He then wrapped his mouth around the head of Dick’s cock and teased the slit at the top, lapping up more of the fluid.  
  
"A-ah fuuuck!" Dick cried out. He didn’t expect Damian to actually take him in his mouth. He shut his eyes as from the immense pleasure. If he wasn’t so preoccupied from trying to not come, he would have probably wondered how Damian knew how to give a blow job.  
  
Damian resumed his stroking as he licked and sucked at Dick’s cock. He wanted to bring the other to orgasm. He wanted to feel and hear the other man lose it completely and submit to him.  
  
Damian removed his mouth from Dick’s hard flesh without breaking the rhythm of his strokes. He lifted his other hand to his own mouth and sucked on two fingers, coating them with remnants of Dick’s essence and his own saliva. Once he was sure they were slick enough, he removed them and stopped his stroking. He smirked when he heard Dick’s groan of frustration.  
  
Dick could feel sweat rolling down the side of his head. He was so close, but Damian pulled away. His breath came out in shallow gasps as he tried to catch his breath. His eyes snapped open as he felt a hand settle onto his hip and Damian’s mouth wrap itself back onto his cock.  
  
Damian knew Dick was close and that’s why he decided to let the other man achieve release. With his mouth once again wrapped around the head of Dick’s cock. He shifted his other hand down until it was lined with Dick’s entrance. Without any warning he shoved his finger in.  
  
And with that little gesture, Dick was lost. He let out a wail as he came, spilling hot cum into Damian’s mouth, who swallowed the fluid greedily.  
  
Dick’s body shook as he rode out his orgasm and once he was done, he flopped bonelessly against the sheets, trying to regain his breath. His heart beating so fast he thought it would fly out of his chest.  
  
Damian licked his lips as he pulled off of Dick’s cock. He crawled up along Dick’s body until he was sitting on the older man’s stomach. He waited until Dick looked back at him and he gave the other man an evil smirk.  
  
"Grayson, we aren’t done yet."

**Author's Note:**

> Oh geez, you made it this far? I applaud you! :P
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
